Begging
by xHannahx1018
Summary: What if Edward really did come back and beg Bella for forgiveness? During New Moon. First fanfic. One-shot!


**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Stephenie Meyer does.**

**Hope you like it!!**

* * *

Getting out of the shower, I dried my hair, leaving it damp, brushed my teeth and got into bed in a zombie state. That's all I ever did. No emotion while doing anything. I walked around as if nobody and nothing existed. I got into bed and waited for sleep and the nightmares that would follow to take me.

I was half way to sleep when I heard a knocking. My eyes shot open, but I stayed where I was. I knew who was outside my window. I knew this day would come, but I didn't want it to come so soon. I wasn't happy, but I wasn't sad either. Just empty. Every since he left, I was empty. There was no more meaning to life. I knew who was outside my window, but I didn't know why she was knocking. She could just break I in and kill me. My death was outside that window. Victoria.

There was that knocking again. I stayed laying down on my bed, faking sleep, but I knew she could hear my frantic heartbeat. Why couldn't she just come in and kill me? Just leave Charlie alone. I knew that her leaving Charlie alone was impossible. Once they started to drink, they were like sharks. She would smell Charlie and wouldn't be able to stop herself and attack him.

She knocked once more. I couldn't take it anymore, so I said "Come in." I heard the window slowly open and my heart beat even faster, if that were possible. I heard he walk slowly over to my bed and stand over me. I knew asking this would be a lost cause, but I had to try.

I whispered so low that I could barely hear it, but I knew she could and that was all that mattered. "Take me, but please leave my father alone. He did nothing to James. That was Edward," his name burned my throat on the way out, "who killed James. Not my father."

I waited for her to say something, but she didn't. all I could hear was her and my breathing. I waited for the pain to come and then the darkness to come over. I waited to be pulled to the other side where I would no longer hurt. I would find peace. I waited for that, I hoped for that. But it never come.

Instead I heard her say, "Why would I kill you, Bella?"

But it wasn't her voice that said it. That voice was like silk on my skin. I knew that voice. But why was I hearing that voice? I knew I wasn't dead, I could still hear my frantic heart beating in my chest. I thought I would never hear that voice again.

I looked up and saw Edward standing over my bed with a very confused look on his face. Why was he here? Did he want to see me in pain? Did he come here just so he could laugh and make the hole already in my chest that much bigger?

I waited for him to say something, anything. But he didn't. all he did was stare at me. The look of confusion was gone and something else took it's place. He was looking at me like I was the only thing in the world, and I was sure that I was looking at him the same way.

"Bella," he whispered my name. I almost didn't hear him he was so quiet.

When he said my name, just my name, it was like there had never been any hole in my chest. I was perfect-not healed, but as if there had never been a wound in the first place. **(sound familiar?)**

That's when it happened. He broke. He got on his knees and started to beg. Beg for my forgiveness. Beg to take him back. Beg, beg, beg. Tell me he loves me and that he was stupid. At first it was kind of funny, then it got annoying.

"Stop!" I whispered-yelled.

"I can't Bella. I love you more than anything and I was stupid for leaving you. It was the very blackest kind of blasphemy. **(does anyone know what blasphemy means?) **Please, Bella, take me back. Please? I love you." There he goes with the begging again.

I thought back to the last few months of pain and how much he took of me. But then I looked into his eyes and knew that he really loved me and always had.

I knew that no words could describe how much I loved and that I forgave him. So I leaned in and kissed him. At first, he froze, shocked, then he understood and became more passionate and kissed me like never before.

And I knew that everything would be okay, because Edward was here, and that was never going to change.

~The End~

* * *

**Please plz plz plz Review!!!!**


End file.
